Mind Probe
by gw-libero
Summary: Just a very short piece for the GW whump challenge. Prompt was: Write a short fic as an eyewitness account from a villian about John getting whumped.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Stargate parts - that would be MGM - I only borrow the characters to play with.

Thank you so much, JoaniexJony for being my beta again.

**Mind Probe**

He's too young.  
>Not old enough to be what they say he is: military leader.<br>Still, he's the strongest of them so I will do the mind probe myself.  
>I am High Councilor of the Asurans and therefore superior to any human being.<p>

Like all of them he must endure the probe, because we have to gain as much knowledge as possible.  
>I always get a thrill, delving into another's brain, living their thoughts and giving them new memories.<p>

Oh yes, the mind probe is one of the most painful procedures you can think of.  
>It feels like someone is splitting your brain with a knife - very very slowly.<p>

He's in immense pain.  
>I can tell even though his eyes are closed. To him it must seem like he's screaming loud. But nothing can be heard.<p>

He's strong.  
>I can see he has undergone pain and torture before.<br>He's even been fed on by a Wraith.  
>And yet he's still young.<br>Not the old and experienced warrior I would have expected for the military leader of a city like Atlantis. To be responsible for hundreds of people, he's way too young.

But he's a soldier and a pilot – I can see it clearly in his memories. He's fought enemies and has flown flying machines I do not recognize.  
>But he's a soldier <em>and<em> yet a savior.  
>Amazing, he can be both.<br>I can see he has rescued many. There are others he has failed to save.

He has killed – he had to. To keep his people safe, but what weighs him down most, are those he has lost.  
>The people he couldn't rescue.<p>

I can understand …

No!

What am I thinking?

He's arrogant like all other Lanteans. He's a liar; he will never succeed to win against the Wraith.  
>He and his people are ignorant and stupid, and they call <em>me<em> haughty and arrogant …  
>They're fools.<p>

He's a fool. A reckless youngster and therefore he must die.  
>We <em>will<em> obtain retribution.

I enjoy watching him live through the illusion of his escape.  
>As a rescuer, he loves the idea of being a hero and leading his people back to Atlantis.<br>They all are so gullible.

Escape?  
>No way!<br>I love watching his face fall when he sees the first two hive ships approaching the city, then realizing seven more are on the way. Then he learns the cloak is failing.

Now where's all that superiority, Colonel?  
>Where are your military skills to fight the Pegasus pest?<p>

Of course he considers destroying them with drones. He can control the chair, I knew that from the beginning.  
>But fifteen ships?<br>It's incredible to see their shocked faces.  
>That's the real war, the one they will never survive.<br>That's the last lesson they have to learn – they will be destroyed by an enemy only we are able to control. When we are ready.

They look like frightened children now; helplessly staring at their computers.  
>Dr. Weir, always so solemn and in control and the fearless Colonel – now trembling with fear.<p>

Evacuation – ha, ridiculous.  
>That's all you can come up with?<br>I should have known it.  
>Like cowards you leave and let the city fall into the hands of the Wraith.<br>I should have known that Colonel Sheppard, the self-declared hero would run home and leave all the knowledge and technology to the enemy.  
>Fools!<br>The Wraith will follow you to Earth …

What's he saying?  
>"… detonate it manually"?<br>He can't mean he intends to stay behind.  
>I can see him order his people to leave through the Gate.<br>"Go, all of you!" he shouts.  
>They … they're all leaving.<br>They're leaving him alone.

If he can destroy the city they will be safe, because the way back to Earth will be blocked and no knowledge will be left behind.  
>Why would he do that?<br>Why would he die for them?

He's a coward.  
>I know all about them and he's just like the rest of them Lanteans.<p>

He's typing the code.  
>He looks around and closes his eyes.<br>His finger …  
>He … he hits ENTER!<p> 


End file.
